ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Sabretooth
Victor Creed was a Mutant born in the 18th century. He was among the Mutant who kept an eye on the Diviners. When his X-Gene manifest he had over the centuries his brutal force, animal-based powers and joy in torturing made him a successful mercenary and assassin. He was found by Magneto in the 21st century and recruited into his Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities * ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Sabretooth's primary power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. ** Foreign Chemical Immunity: Sabretooth's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. ** Immunity To Diseases: Sabretooth's healing powers also extend to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases. ** Extended Longevity: In addition, Sabretooth's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. ** Weather Insulated Adaptation: Sabretooth is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of sleeping in sub-zero temperatures. ** Superhuman Stamina: Sabretooth's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human, due in large part to the effects of his mutant healing factor. ** Superhuman Strength: Because of his healing factor, Sabretooth is able to push his muscles to a much greater extent than ordinary human without sustaining injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. ** Superhuman Durability: Sabretooth possess superhuman durability. This is mostly because of his healing abilities. ** Superhuman Speed: Sabretooth is able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with Wolverine easily. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. ** Superhuman Agility: Sabretooth's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Sabretooth's reflexes are similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete and are equal to the likes of Wolverine due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relies highly on his regenerative healing factor. ** Superhumanly Acute Senses: Sabretooth's feral mutation provides him superhumanly acute senses. Sabretooth can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. Sabretooth's hearing is similarly enhanced, able to detect sounds that ordinary human's can't and at greater distances. For example, he can detect the sound of light, normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. Sabretooth also possesses an extremely well developed sense of smell. Sabretooth can recognize or track targets by scent, much the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they were purported to be exactly the same scent. ** Claws and Fangs: Sabretooth has large canine teeth, akin to a big cat which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. Most of his teeth are large and sharper than a normal human's, but it is his pronounced upper and lower canines from which he gets his name that are truly animal teeth. He also has 20 retractable 3" talons in place of finger & toenails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Sabretooth to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Sabretooth's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Terrorists Category:The Hand Category:Mutants